Ancient Warrior Mei Ling
by HitomiDove
Summary: The Chinese Government has obtained hold of a shard of the Shikon No Tama. Mei Ling who is a Exotic Blind Samurai/Performer must travel to the Ancient world of Japan to kidnap Kagome Higurashi who unknowingly threatens all of China.


**Authors Note:** This is based off a movie. I only imitate the beginning, however things will change fairly soon.

**Disclaimer:** I own a series of characters in here. Just not the ones created by RT.

* * *

><p><strong>Ancient Warrior Mei Ling<strong>

**Chapter one: Exotic Blind Dancer**

_After 241 years of seeking,_  
><em>I have found the ancient world.<em>

_The Era is dangerous and incompetent._

_The aura, is pure and not crippled by polution,_

_The government no longer controls the lands._

_Angst and happiness sweeps the country._

_Village by village,_

_An old legend alliance forms._

_Between I and the undead Inuyoukai._

_Based in Tokyo Japan,_  
><em>Near a Anicent shrine.<em>  
><em>The most powerful youkai of the lands,<em>  
><em>Blends within the shadows.<em>

_He lends me his sight so that I can go on._

_At the same time._  
><em>I lend him my heart to help him learn<em>  
><em>With the help of the Shikon Jewel<em>

"Mei Ling." Captain Yin ordered.

"Sir?" Ling said.

"We have found the well. However..."

"What is it sir?"

"It is in Japan. Only you are native in Japanese."

Smiling and tapping her fingers against her sheathed sword Mei Ling couldn't deny the smile that outlined her beauty.

"I understand sir."

* * *

><p>"Pull. Pull harder." Ronin chuckled clutching onto the firm rope with only one arm as the six beautiful geshia's playfully tugged on the rope.<p>

"Pull harder." The girls shrieked and giggled louder giving a strong tug. The Lord lost his balance and quickly let loose the rope as the girls all fell backwards contiuning to laugh and making sure their wigs was secured.

"Ah. Madam!" The Lord slurred drunkenly his sake spilling down his kimono at his awkward movements.

"I'm coming sir!"

"Madam." He said louder as she failed to arrive in a time that pleased him.

Bowing her head low to her chest the women didn't look up till he spoke. "Here I am."

Failing to get a responce she tried again. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"I heard...you have a new girl from far away."

Straightening her back and looking at his chest - for looking into his eyes could result in punishment or death. "You are correct sir."

"Is she pretty? He curiously asked tilting his sculptured head to the side letting the forgotten sake roll towards the ground as servants rushed to clean it up.

"She's quite exotic."

"Ah...then bring her to me."

Nodding and contiuning to gaze nervously at his chest, not sure if he would be displeased with what she had to say next. She quickly said what was most important.

"But there is one thing you must know."

"And what is that?"

"The girl is blind."

Although, she still did not gaze into his face his widened eyes did not go unnoticed by her.

"Blind and exotic? Ah. She must be _special._" He chuckled, the beautiful women around him tilted back fake faces and laughed at his meaning as he threw several gold coins at her.

Nodding and accepting the coins that the young Lord gave her, the women beckoned towards the draped jeweled curtains for the young servant girl to direct the blind women towards them.

By the time they had arrived the young Lord head lulled to the side at his drunken slumber. Mei Ling rolled her eyes as the servant positioned her in front of the Lord who eyes immediately snapped open and locked upon her form.

Entwining her fingers near her mid-section Mei Ling gazed into his eyes who leaned upwards a smirk already taking place on his handsome face. Pointing an finger at her, he realized she could not see this and leaned back to rest against the red cushioned pillows.

"How did you lose your sight?"

"I was born blind." Mei Ling said coldly with enough innoence to not make things complicated.

"Why would a blind girl work here?"

Letting the tiniest smiles grace her lips Mei Ling eyes continued staring into his eyes. "Is their a reason I cannot?"

The Lord half chuckled and nodded his head in approval as he gazed towards her full rare clothed bosom "Yes, you are correct."

"What is your name?" He murmured reaching for another jar of sake.

"Mei Ling."

Stopping and squinting his eyes he glanced once more at her.

"Mei Ling? Every girl here has something beautiful and with meaning. Why is yours so...unusual?"

"Not to question your intelligence sir, but my name holds meaning. Beautiful age and or years."

"This name is not heard of."

"My parents are quite strange." Mei Ling smirked, her crimson pouty lips slanting at the side.

"Well said. Are you as strange as them?" Mei Ling opened her lips to speak but was stopped with a waved hand and "No."

"If you impress me. I will give you a new name. What is that you can do?"

"I am the finest dancer."

"Come closer."

Nodding and reaching out bronze hands in front of her Mei Ling slowly and cautiously made her way towards him till a firm foot settled against her stomach. The familiar sound of a sharpened sword sweeping from it's sheath made contact with her skin and downwards to her chin where he pushed her head back gently and down towards the rope holding together her outer kimono ripping it from her body.

Gasping and stepping clumsly backwards, the Lord gripped onto her long sleeves and pulled her back towards him a sinernce gleem in his eye.

"Do not be frightened." He chuckled tugging on her sleeves again. Mei Ling cold eyes focused on his once again as he clapped. Several young women in the kimono similiar towards her moved gracefully around her with violins. The jingles of the bells begin with what was Mei Ling's favorite song.

Stepping back and never looking away from the lounging Lord, Mei Ling slowly twirled her arm reaching over and behind her head gracefully. Stepping from side to side, Mei Ling kneeled half way on one knee and stood up once more before twirling in the opposite direction. Striking out her right arm as she sleeves moved with her she slowly swayed her hips letting the loose kimono fall partially off her right shoulder. Doing the same to the left she twirled once more slowly moving out one feet before crossing it and once more twirling with her half bow. Rising once more to her full height she begin to sing.

"A exotic beauty is somewhere in the galaxy," Raising a single hidden palm to her ruby mouth she smiled at him before swinging her left arm over her head and twirling once more.

"And with each passing year she comes closer," The Lord begin to sing with her off key tuning out her beautiful voice.

Doing a serious of small twirls she bowed at a angle from him from the knees lifting out her arms to him.

"An illusion of her you see, your heart might become tainted,"

Entwining her arms and swaying her hips she pretened to cradle something and swayed it gently like the flowing river.

"A second illusion of her, leaves your soul within her reach,"

Doing a serious of small twirls she bowed at a angle from him from the knees lifting out her arms to him once more.

"There exists no human or demon, who possesses such beauty than her."

Crossing her arms one at a time before her she kneeled before him before doing a series of swan like movements as she begin to sing again.

"A exotic beauty is somewhere in the galaxy, and with each passing year she comes closer. An illusion of her you see, your heart might become tainted. A second illusion of her, leaves your soul within her reach,"

Twirling before him she quickly kneeled down facing him backwards and leaned backwards to stare into his eyes softly whispeing the final words.

"There exists no human or demon, who possesses such beauty than her."

Gripping onto her long sleeves the Lord flipped her over and straddled her back and begin trying to untie at the women's clothing as she screamed and fought against him her topknot becoming undone as her silky dreamy silver hair pooled down against the carpet, the gold crown falling from her head.

"Please stop it, sir!" The head Geshia cried out trying to remove the Lord from her. Pushing at the numerous women he scowled. "Go away!"

When they failed to do as he told he tried to understand this situation. "What is it?"

"Please let me explain!" The head Geshia said once more trying to pry his strong fingers from around her. "This girl is new and still yet inexperienced. Please forgive her, she knew not the meaning behind this pose!"

"Remove off of me!" The prince growled.

"Halt!"

Eight men in clad armor glared at the men quickly making their way towards the Lord and grasping him by his shoulders. "This is your fathers direct orders."

"To hell with you and my father!"

"Filth! Arrest him!" The men snapped the cuffs around his hands at the generals orders.

"Let go of me!" The Lord roared fighting against the men.

"And you," The General said pointing at a striken Mei Ling who was being helped up by the others. "Obviously you are drunk and indecently dressed. Arrest her as well."

"Off of me!" The Lord continued to scream as two of the generals men led him out to be taken away followed by Mei Ling who they pushed around carelessly.

"Please, General! It was not her fault" The Head Geshia tried to reason gripping onto the generals arms and following after him.

"That man was drunk, not her." When the General failed to listen she tried again. "See, this is a popular business. But she is just a day old here!"

"What business do you run with blind women?" The General snapped irritated at the pesisting women.

"She's a exotic dancer with skills never heard of! Please, hear me out!"

The General stopped in his pace and looked down at the blind women who stared at nothing. "Do you know...the Echo Game?"

"I have played it once..." Mei Ling whispered.

"It is settled then, perform well and you are free." The General said, knowing that she would fail as all others before her.

The Head Geshia smiled and bowed before the General before tapping Mei Ling on her ripped sleeves.

"Thank you, General! Now off to change Mei Ling, you must do your best!"

* * *

><p>Authors note: Like it? Review. Don't like it? Just try not to piss me off.<p> 


End file.
